The Return of FrankandJoe3
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's been a year since she's been around, and now she's back with plans for the Young Justice team. Rated T for insanity and cussing and violence. *No Slash Intended, Just Friendship*
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote one of these for XME and I didn't like it so much, so I think I'll try writing it now that I'm older with a more twisted and sick mind. This is ****not**** a sequel to the original, unless you want it to be. It's more of a continuation. So yeah, think whatever. **

The living room was almost fully occupied. The couch, which was wide enough to hold three people, held on Robin and Wally who sat side by side, something not unusual for best friends. They were watching the TV, their eyes blank and their minds numb from boredom. Megan was in the kitchen trying out a new recipe that she had seen on a cooking show. Superboy was sitting lazily at the bar of the kitchen, watching her, his eyes blank. Kaldur occupied the recliner in the corner of the room and Artemis occupied the other recliner. Everyone was dressed in their civvies, except for Superboy who basically lived in his civvies anyway.

They had the news on and were listening, or trying to, for something interesting that would require their immediate attention. They hadn't had a mission in the past three days and it was extremely boring with no butt to kick besides your teammates'.

"**Top story of tonight: a criminal that the world has nearly gone a year without has resurfaced this morning, and has already kidnapped ****Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, picking up on her old pattern. This is the third time she's struck in the past two years, attacking the creators of X-Men Evolution and Phineas and Ferb, taking the creators hostage at least a month before they're returned, beaten and bloody. With the kidnapping of Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, she has taken the creators of Young Justice. Police are on the lookout for her, and they caution that if you see her, do not try to attack.**

"**She is deadly and perfectly willing to attack. Her name isn't known by the police or us, but we managed to find two people who have dealt with her already and they claim that they know her name. We go to New York with Brenda and the two witnesses."**

The camera switched over to a Latino woman with her black hair pinned up in a neat bun on top of her head. Her face was grim. Beside her stood a girl with her brown hair pulled up in a pony tail and wore a light pink jacket and a tall pale boy with long black hair and chilling black eyes.

"**Thank you Katie. Here with me, I have Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner to tell us about the murderer."**

The woman held the camera out towards the two of them. The two exchanged knowing glances before the girl spoke up.

"**We met the girl last year when she came to the Institute. She appeared to be about eight with long black hair and a tattered dress. She told us that her name was**," the TV flickered and let out a hiss of status as it lost its signal briefly.

Robin poised to get up and fix it, but it snapped back to the channel in a half second. The girl stepped back and the girl leaned forward.

"**Her real name was Mable Hinrichs and she kept attacking us because she said she had to, if she wanted to save her brother," **the boy said, his accent so heavy that they had subtitles beneath him. **"We helped her get back her brother though, so I don't see why she would attack again."**

The boy looked as if he was continuing to say something, but the TV let out a hiss again, and muted his words, as well as the letters as snow shot across the TV. Then it looked as if the TV was showing a picture of the girl, but the TV snowed over and the picture was censored. Robin leapt to his feet and walked up to the back of the TV, making sure it was properly plugged in. He frowned in annoyance. To his surprise, the TV stopped snowing just as fast and it was back to normal.

"That was weird," Wally commented, picking up the remote and switching the channel.

Robin nodded in agreement. He kind of wanted to know who the girl was. He pulled up his communicator and began to type. Superboy already was on his feet, looking back and forth from all of the openings to the place near him.

"Supey, who ruffled your plumage?" Wally asked, watching the boy, confused.

"We're next," was all he said before dashing off.

"Superboy!" Megan called after him, before biting her lip in confusion.

She watched him before he was out of sight.

"What does that mean?" she asked Kaldur.

He looked up.

"The news said that the girl, Mable, has the creators of our show hostage and both times during the attacks, it said that this girl went to the people who starred in the show's places and attacked them, I believe," Kaldur explained.

Robin stood up, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Found her! Mable Hinrichs, an enlisted member of the Bayville Asylum! She escaped last year and hasn't been seen sense. She was put there for… uh… violent and… er… sexual tendencies…" Robin's face went pink.

"Sexual?" Wally's eyes raised and he popped up beside Robin, standing over his shoulder to see the page.

Robin flinched at the touch.

"My space," he reminded Wally, elbowing him in the stomach. "We talked about this."

Wally pouted. "Come on! I want to see what they mean by sexual tendencies!"

Robin just shook his head. "KF, she's like, nine! You don't want to see this!"

Wally raised an eyebrow and leaned back over Robin's shoulder, arching his back so he wasn't touching the Boy Wonder. Robin's eyes narrowed, but he let Wally read the page. Wally smiled, his face pinkening.

"What a nasty little kid… I wonder who taught her to do that?"

Robin elbowed his friend again, harder. Wally winced and rubbed his chest angrily.

"Quit thinking so loud. You're embarrassing me," Robin teased, closing down his computer, recovering it with his hoodie sleeve.

Wally collapsed back onto the couch.

"You didn't have to elbow me," he grumbled angrily.

Robin shrugged. "It's fun for me."

Wally grinned mischievously.

"Oh, is it now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robin blushed slightly and punched his best friend lightly in the shoulder.

"You're nasty dude," he shot.

Wally just kept grinning, feeling victorious.

"And you love me for it."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude."

A cry echoed through the house and everyone leapt to their feet.

"Superboy!" Megan cried, recognizing the tone.

She tore down the hall after him. Kaldur, Artemis, Wally and Robin all leapt up to follow her. Only Kaldur and Artemis made it. Wally and Robin were literally swept off of their feet and thrown roughly back into the living room. Wally was thrown into the recliner by a telepathic wave and was held in place by invisible restraints. Robin was thrown to the couch where his arms were fastened to his side and his feet secured to the ground by the same invisible restraints.

"KF, what is this?" Robin asked, panic filling his voice as he struggled against the bonds.

KF opened his mouth to reply when all of a sudden he felt as if there was tape over it. He instead let out a muffled cry, struggling against invisible ropes. Robin's eyes widened in fear. What was this? What was going on? Before he was even aware of what was happening, an explosion happened beside him. He turned his head quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. Beside him sat a girl who seemed to be roughly thirteen, if even that. Her long black hair was curled and fell perfectly onto her shoulders. Her glistening blue eyes sparkled and she had a smile that put the models for Cover Girl to deep shame. She wore a short black dress that shaped her figure perfectly.

"Hey," she giggled gently, batting her eyelashes at Robin.

"Who are you?" he snapped, not falling for her charm.

The girl giggled again, folding one perfectly tanned leg over the other. She wrapped her fingers around her knee, showing off her sparkling black nails that complimented her eyes. She reached up gently and removed Robin's sunglasses, turning them over in her hands. She then folded them and set them on the table in front of her. Wally had to close his eyes to keep from drooling over her. She traced his jaw bone gently with her index finger. Robin clenched his teeth and his eyes tight to keep from enjoying it.

"I had a name once," she told him, her voice laced with sincerity and love.

Robin shook his head. "I don't care! Let us go!"

The girl giggled again, her finger trailing down his arm towards his hands. Wally, who had opened his eyes again, screamed in anger.

"Get away from him!" he tried to scream, but all he could yell were muffled words.

The girl grabbed Robin's hand in her own and traced each finger delicately.

"Quit worrying Wally," she giggled, her eyes not moving from the pale hand in her own. "I won't be bothering your dearest boyfriend much longer."

Wally's face shot up red.

"He's not my boyfriend sicko!" Wally tried to scream, but once again, the invisible gag in his lips cut his words.

Robin ignored her words. The girl gently licked her lips, causing Robin to wince. He was already creeped out, but that just made it awkward.

"You know, you and I are a lot alike RG," she whispered, her voice low and hungry.

"We're not at all the same," Robin snarled, trying to struggle from her grasp.

She was too strong though. She set his hand gently down at his side and ran a finger over his eyes.

"We both have blue eyes…"

She ran a hand through his black locks of hair, her hands gentle. A shiver ran down Robin's back.

"We both have black hair…"

She traced her finger lastly over his lips.

"And we both aren't allowed to use our real names… such a shame isn't?"

She got to her feet and strode over to Wally. She sat on the arm to his chair and gently pulled the invisible gag from his mouth. She traced his arm slowly and gently, quickly getting a satisfying shiver from him. Robin tried to scream at her, but he found that he couldn't speak anymore due to something in his lips. Wally closed his emerald eyes tightly and bit so hard down on his lips that he was afraid that he'd bleed to death.

"And you… Wallace West," she whispered his name seductively.

"You're sick! You're thirteen! I'm fifteen! You're too young!"

The girl giggled richly, tracing the spaces between his fingers happily.

"That's what you say a lot to Robin in the stories I read, but that never stopped you before. Besides, I'm twelve and a half," she teased gently.

"Who are you?" Wally asked through gritted teeth.

The girl ran her finger over his lips and leaned in closer so that her breath was hot on his cheeks. He had to bite down super hard on his lip. He tasted blood almost instantly.

"I'm just a…" she placed a gentle kiss to his temple before standing up gently. "A big fan of yours and Robin's."

She traced her finger over his lip too and he was silenced again. She then strode to the middle of the two and looked from one to the other.

"Now, boys," she greeted them gently, lifting Wally from the recliner next to Robin on the couch with a simple wave of her hand.

He landed beside Robin, his own tan hand falling over Robin's pale one. Robin squirmed uncomfortably, as did Wally. The two couldn't move, literally.

"I'm here to warn you. I've got some friends who are trigger happy, just like me. They want some things done by the end of this month. If they don't get what they want, they won't be very happy," the girl explained slowly, loving every second of their uncomfortableness.

"You are just the queens and kings of the chess board. We, my people and I that is, are the pawns. We protect you, we care for you, and we love you. Your creators, they're the other team. They want to hurt you and take you out. Us pawns, we're powerful though. We will_ kill_ the other team to protect you, because we care that much. That's how it used to be. But now, we're the players and you are our pieces. We _own_ you. You _belong_ to us. We will protect you, at _all _costs," the girl explained further.

Wally and Robin exchanged terrified glances.

_This chick is mental! Ooh, Robin has pretty eyes… but this girl is mental! She's lost it!_

"Who are you?" Robin tried to ask.

The girl understood.

"Oh, I'm so sick of answering your questions. You think that answers will get you anywhere? No, they will only confuse you! My name isn't important! You are important! Now, obey me or get out of the way," she growled, her honey laced voice turning to venom.

Her beautiful hair shrunk in length to just barely touching her shoulders and it grew messy and ravaged. Her dress lengthened and grew spotted with holes and tears. Her tan skin turned pale and bruised. She shrunk a good two feet and seemed to reverse her age from 12 to about 8, if that. Her blue eyes lost their sparkle and her mascara ran down her face, making tear tracks. Her beauty shrank to fear and her voice grew more high pitched and young.

"You're stupid! I want to help!" she screamed, folding her arms over her chest and stamping her feet angrily.

Once again Wally and Robin exchanged glances, but this time it was in confusion.

"**They** aren't going to be happy with you!" she yelled at them, hitting Wally on accident in the nose.

And with that, she literally exploded and disappeared, leaving nothing but a simple pink ribbon in her wake. The invisible boundings on Wally and Robin disappeared and the two leapt to their feet, looking around in fear. But she was gone and they seemed to be safe for now.

**Damn, that was long. What'd you think of the creepy girl? **

**Fj3- Heh, I liked her!**

**K- Don't it figure?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to update this, but you all haven't given me a chance… either that or you can't log on like I couldn't a few days ago. Typing on my Mum's CPU and it's missing the O and I keys, so this is much harder then it looks. So yeah, the deaths below really are ways to die, so don't attempt them. I refuse to be responsible for stupid people who didn't listen to me. Oh well, breaking the 4****th**** wall and babysitting at the same time isn't an easy job. **

He wrapped his arms tight around her, cherishing each breath she took. He thanked the Lord above that she hadn't died. She was his whole world, his everything. If she had died, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and let his eyes fall shut. Right now, it was just him and her. The rest of the world was pointless to him at the moment.

"I love you," he breathed softly into her unconscious ears.

A ghost of a smile crossed her-

"**I'm sure that this may have been happening in another story, but not this one and definitely not this chapter. Right now, you can ditch all ideas of romance because this chapter won't have a drop of it. So, enjoy the paragraph and two lines while you can. Thanks!" –FrankandJoe3**

The man struggled against the tight chains that bound him to the office chair, his short brown hair and five o'clock shadow blood stained and his fingertips numb.

"Let me go!" Greg Weisman screamed furiously, looking this way and that for his abductor.

A maniacal giggle rang through the room before silence set over one of the two creators of Young Justice. Greg growled gently, looking at the chains. He was doomed.

"You have the wrong people! We're just the creators; we don't necessarily have a say in the show!" he insisted, desperate to leave.

"No point in arguing Mr. Weisman. After we're done with Mr. Vietti, we'll answer your questions," a gentle voice insisted.

Greg gritted his teeth and looked for a possible escape. He looked trapped on all sides though. He still held tight to his little hope of rescue. That little ray of hope was shattered when he heard Brandon give off an agonizing scream that chilled him to the bone. He closed his eyes tight and bit his lip.

_My God, I won't survive this_ he thought to himself with a shiver.

He tried to fight against the chains with one last and final effort. He was no Superboy though, and that was apparent. He collapsed weakly within himself and turned his gaze to the cold concrete floors.

_This is ridiculous! You created superheroes for God's sake! What would they do? Well, I'm not one, but… uh, survey the scene. My Kaldur attempt failed with reasoning and Superboy's brute strength failed me, but Robin's genius may save me yet!_

He glanced about the room and was grimly reminded of a Saw movie. It was a square concrete room, with no windows or doors. There was a plain black TV screen across the room in front of him, and all of the light in the room, no matter how scarce it was, came from the old fashioned single bulb above his head that revealed a small jail cell in the corner, completely random with no purpose as far as he was concerned.

_There's no way out? So how do I get out of here? Let alone, how did I get _in _here? Did they just build the wall around me? No, it looks to old. Even if they did, I'd still need the mirror to see what I saw, and a table to cut in half; the two halves would make a hole and I could escape, but I have neither a mirror nor a table, I have no chance…_

Then he heard it. It was a soft and feint explosion, but it sounded close. Greg craned his neck to see what the cause was, only to see a woman standing in the jail cell. She wore a super short skirt and a low cut white and black striped outfit and wore a nurse's hat that was striped in the same fashion. Her short black hair fell carefully down to her shoulders, but barely so. Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong officer! I can't be in here! My family would be ever so angry with me if they found out! I'd do _anything_ to get out," the woman batted her eyelashes, pouting gently.

She seemed to be in her early twenties and was well figured, but Greg wasn't interested.

"I'm not the officer lady," he muttered.

She giggled gently, gripping the bars of the jail gently. Then, she exploded. Greg nearly jumped out of his skin as he let out a cry of surprise.

_She just blew up!_ That didn't seem to register in his head.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder and his head spun to see the source. A business woman stood in front of him with a beige blazer and a skirt that fell to her knees. She wore thick nerdy glasses and had her hair up in a bun. Her hands were clasped in front of her calmly.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Greg's eyes swelled. "B-begin?"

"Yes, the interrogation. Your lawyer seems to be late and it's too late to request a new one, so let me present you with what you'll have to face if you don't answer my questions."

She pulled a handheld small remote from the air and clicked it twice. The screen shot on and security footage showed up of an older looking woman.

"This is- er, sorry, was Madalaine Johnson, a woman who disobeyed us. So we gave her the 'Botox Treatment'."

She clicked a button and it showed a split screen with three sections, each one showing the woman getting yellow liquid injected into her face like Botox would be. In the newer footage, the woman's face looked smooth around the middle, but the edges were torn and wrinklier then ever.

"We didn't inject Botox into her face, we injected corn oil. It does lift the skin, but it fuses with the blood and goes to the organs and well…"

She clicked a button and it showed Ms. Johnson, obviously dead, blood pouring from the huge tears in her forehead, cheeks and lips. Greg gasped, horrified. The woman hid a smile as she clicked again. The footage went to a boy in his late twenties with chains around his ankles.

"This was Jackson Thomas. He disobeyed a direct order. So I offered to let him kill his abductor."

She clicked again and it showed Jackson taking an old fashioned pistol into his hands, confused. He pointed it at an eight year old girl standing at least ten feet from him. She wore a little pink dress, her hair typed up in a ponytail by a little pink ribbon. She had a sweet and innocent smile on her face, seeming to be completely oblivious to the gun.

"His abductor was just a child?" Greg asked in doubt.

The woman nodded, "We've trained the children well. Anyway, Jackson made the mistake of listening to us."

Jackson pulled the trigger, only for the gun to explode, taking his hand with it. He let out a silent scream as blood poured from the artery he had just cut from the gun fragments. He collapsed within seconds. The little girl put a hand to her mouth and seemed to laugh before the tape was frozen.

"We intentionally put too much gun powder in the pistol before arming it. When he fire, he ignited the excess gunpowder and died as a result."

Greg shivered, his mouth frozen in shock.

_Monsters…_ he thought in horror.

"I'll show you one last one, just to show how cruel our punishments can be," the woman offered him a cynical smile.

She clicked again. The screen showed an African American man, in his late thirties with short black hair and a slight beard to match.

"This is Aaron Taylor. We offered him wine or water. He selected wine. He had disobeyed us by drinking on the job, so he should've known."

She clicked the remote again. It showed Aaron taking the clear bottle of 'wine' to his lips. He nearly choked it up and dropped the bottle. It shattered across the floor silently. The man let out a cry before he began stumbling around, leaning against the wall for support. He tore at his shirt, but it was no use for he collapsed the next second. The woman paused the footage and turned off the TV.

"Aaron drank liquid cocaine and kerosene. His body was killed off fast, but not immediately."

Greg felt his heart hammer fast in his chest.

_I'm so dead…_ he thought in a panic.

"So, I hope you'll answer my questions later. For now, I'll let you think it over."

She offered him a kind smile and exploded, turning into a 12 year old girl with messy black hair, jeans and an average t-shirt. As she walked toward the concrete wall, she glanced at her fingertips, a grin on her lips. She had no fingerprints, just blank nubs for fingers. She had been like that ever since she could remember, thanks to good ole' sulpheric acid.

"Try tracking that Dicky boy," she remarked to herself. "I'm untraceable."

XxXxX

"Batman, I'm fine!" Robin insisted, feeling uncomfortable from all of the awkward questions.

Batman looked at Robin, shadowed eyes meeting shades.

"You are going to be fingerprinted," he insisted for the final time.

Robin groaned.

"But Batman…" he whined. "The others are here and she touched my face and other skin parts that I'd rather not have to strip for you to search for!"

Batman was happy for his mask to hide the slight blush at the mention.

"Just close your eyes and take off your hoodie, computer and gloves. Glasses off too because you said she touched those. Don't open your eyes. Breathe through the-," Batman began to instruct, but Robin was ready.

His hoodie was on the ground, his gloves and computer on top. In his hands, he had his utility belt and he slipped a small silver tube from a pocket. He slipped it into his mouth and looked up at Batman expectantly. Batman nodded, glad that he could follow orders. Batman had fingerprinted human bodies before, but never live ones. This was new to him, but he had faith in Robin. Robin hopped on the counter and slipped his sunglasses from his eyes, carefully handing them off to Batman. He angled his arms so they could be hit and he closed his eyes tight. He watched slowly as the glass covered him, trapping him in the small prison.

Batman frowned gently at the brief thought of anything going wrong, but he shook it off and switched the machine on, grateful that Richard shaved his arms regularly. He watched Richard adjust his mouth and he seemed to be breathing regularly through his mouth, his chest rising and falling gently. Batman took a seat and watched anxiously as the substances started to settle on his sidekick's exposed skin. He would figure out who this woman was. She was obviously with superpowers, being able to change her appearance at command and having telepathic powers. He'd have to look her up later.

He set Richard's shades carefully in a box similar to the one that Richard was in, next to the small pink ribbon. For all he knew, the person could've been a cross-dressing super powered person, but Kid Flash and Robin both insisted, sounding somewhat as if they were praying, that it was a woman who seemed to change with her mood. That still left a lot of things and people to look into. Batman set a hand to his mask.

_It's sad when hearing that a person exploded, only to have someone else in their place, isn't unusual to you at all… _he thought to himself, walking back over to Richard.

Richard's eyes were dancing beneath their lids and his fingers were fidgeting anxiously. He hated it, obviously, but he hated the thought of the disappointment that would be shown when he complained about it. Some days, it's just better to suffer then nothing at all.

**See, I'm keeping you hinted on both sides, hers and Dicky boy's. Review if you want, 'cause this took a lot of effort, seeing that my mother's computer is missing the I and O keys… ):**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
